Absurd
by Daiki Ito
Summary: "UHUK!" Ternyata keseleknya Sasuke belum sembuh juga, Sakura makin panik sejadi-jadinya. Dia buru-buru lari ke luar kantin dan melesat secepat kilat ke koperasi. Nggak sampai semenit, Sakura udah balik lagi membawa sekotak tisu besar. Ino yang tidak sanggup lagi melihatnya langsung ngakak kenceng banget sampai Sasuke yang keseleknya udah mau berhenti jadi kaget dan keselek lagi.


**Absurd**

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Ruru Ranperuji

.

**SATU**

* * *

Coret, buang, ganti.

Sudah hampir sepuluh kali Sakura salah menulis. Setengah jam menggigiti bolpoin dan satu jam buat pura-pura mikir ternyata samasekali tidak membantunya. Gadis itu belum juga menemukan kalimat yang pas untuk menggambarkan karakter tokoh utama di ceritanya, sekalipun ia jungkir balik demi sepatah kata puitis yang mustahil terjun dari langit.

"Kenapa nggak coba cari inspirasi di luar?"

Ino, sahabat sekaligus teman sebangku Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang sambil membawa setumpuk novel yang entah dari mana asalnya; kira-kira terdiri dari lima buah novel dengan tebal masing-masing lebih dari tiga ratus halaman. Ia meletakkan tumpukan novel itu tepat di atas meja Sakura. "Atau mungkin lo bisa belajar dari novel-novel ini," katanya sambil mengambil sebuah novel bersampul oranye ngejreng di tumpukan paling atas. "Ini novel karangan Konan, penulis paling inspiratif versi gue. Ceritanya keren, penggambaran karakter tokoh-tokohnya tepat sasaran."

Sakura manggut-manggut setuju aja. Pasalnya, dia udah mumet banget mikirin proyek ceritanya yang nggak tau harus dibawa ke mana. Semenjak ada sayembara nulis novel tingkat SMA se-Konoha, belakangan ini dia jadi semangat buat nulis cerita tentang anak sekolahan. Kemanapun ia pergi, Sakura selalu mengusahakan membawa bolpoin dan buku kecil buat jaga-jaga kalau seandainya otaknya yang antik itu menemukan ide brilian di bawah pohon rambutan. Tapi sayangnya, sampai sekarang ini ide brilian yang diharap-harapkan itu belum juga singgah di kepalanya. Jangankan singgah, kebayang sedikiiit aja samasekali nggak pernah. Ngenes, sih.

"Kira-kira karakter Naruto bisa gue masukin itungan orang keren di cerita ini, nggak?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Ino mendongak, berhenti membolak-balik halaman novelnya.

"Menurut lo? Tukang ngupil yang suka ngelapin upilnya ke seragam temen-temen itu keren?" cerca Ino syok. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu beralih memerhatikan Naruto dari atas ke bawah. Dimana letak kekerenannya? "Kayaknya gue butuh sedotan."

"Ha? Buat apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Buat naik ke monas dan ngelihat seberapa keren Naruto lewat sedotan."

Dan mereka berdua ngakak sampai perut masing-masing keram.

Ternyata kalau kita menulis cerita secara lepas dan tanpa dibebani aturan-aturan yang mengikat, terasa sangat mudah sekali; seperti menulis di buku harian. Semua yang ada di pikiran kita bisa langsung dicurahkan dengan mudah tanpa ada embel-embel jungkir balik demi sepatah kata puitis yang lompat indah dari langit.

Lupakan soal _genre _misteri atau tragedi yang semula ter_planning _apik. Kali ini Sakura benar-benar mengubah pola pikirnya yang kaku menjadi lebih luwes dan terbuka. Hampir semua tulisannya yang semula dingin dan mencekam, sekarang berubah menjadi penuh warna dengan coretan-coretan nggak penting di setiap sudut kertas. Benar-benar nggak nyambung, istilahnya nabrak atau _out of topic_.

Ino memang sableng, sableng sesableng sablengnya orang sableng.

"Kantin yuk, sebelum gue ikutan sableng kayak elo." Sakura nyengir, lebih lebar dari cengiran Ino.

.

.

.

"Gue baru tau kalo ternyata kantin adalah tempat terpadat kedua setelah China," bisik Ino pelan sambil memandang takjub ke sekelilingnya. Faktanya, populasi penduduk Konoha High School yang sesungguhnya baru kelihatan waktu semuanya ngumpul di kantin. Penuh, rame, dan sesak.

"Dan gue baru tau kalo ternyata ada juga pangeran yang nyasar ke kantin," balas Sakura super duper nggak nyambung. Mata hijau _emerald_-nya terus mengekor pada sosok sang pangeran itu, ke kanan, ke kiri, ke kanan, ke kiri sampai kayak senam ibu-ibu arisan. "Siapakah gerangan barusan?"

Ino mengikuti arah mata Sakura, tapi sejurus kemudian langsung terperanjat. "Apa? Lo naksir dia?"

Sakura manggut-manggut.

"Nggak salah? Nggak ada cowok lain yang lebih oke, gitu?"

Sakura geleng-geleng.

Ino memegangi jantungnya yang hampir salto saking kagetnya. "Gue nggak nyangka ternyata selera lo aki-aki…"

Sakura buru-buru mengerjap. "Hah? Aki-aki apanya?"

"Itu kan Pak Kakuzu, tukang kebun sekolah kita."

Sakura melongo syok. Kok? Kok pangerannya berubah bentuk gitu? Tumben banget matanya salah nangkep orang. "Bukan! Bukan dia! Pasti kehalang sama Pak Kakuzu!" sergahnya asem.

Sakura jadi gusar. Kemana perginya sang pangeran? Kan dia belum tahu namanya, kelasnya, dan yang paling penting dari semuanya adalah nomor ponselnya. Karena nomor ponsel merupakan senjata utama, kunci dari semua perkenalan yang paling keren selain senyum-sapa-salam.

EH?! "Itu dia!" jerit Sakura sumringah. Spontan Ino langsung mengikuti gerak bola mata Sakura dan… ketemu!

"Uchiha Sasuke," bisik Ino nyaris tanpa suara. Siapa sih, yang nggak kenal Sasuke?

Pengusaha muda itu memang seperti bintang yang paling bersinar di KHS. Sudah pintar, kaya, tampan, jago beladiri pula. Sasuke punya aura tersendiri yang tidak bisa disamai oleh orang lain. Mata _onyx_-nya hitam pekat, teduh tapi juga sangat tajam. Kulitnya putih bersih, tingginya setara dengan para pemain basket—sekitar seratus delapan puluh senti. Benar-benar nyaris tidak ada kekurangan. Hanya saja, dia bukan tipe sembarang orang yang bisa diajak berkenalan seperti kebanyakan siswa lainnya. Dia beda, Uchiha Sasuke berbeda.

"Jadi, dia Uchiha Sasuke?" ulang Sakura memastikan. Ino tampak mengangguk-angguk.

"Terkenal banget, ya? Kok gue sampe nggak tau, sih. Parah banget ya, berarti gue emang kelewat kuper," lanjut Sakura sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Ya udah, dilanjut nanti aja. Yang penting gue udah tau namanya. Cari tempat duduk, yuk!" Ia buru-buru menarik Ino masuk ke dalam kantin yang semakin lama makin seperti pasar ikan.

Seperti biasa, Sakura memesan cukup banyak makanan. Dua tempura, satu ekkado, semangkuk ramen spesial, dan segelas es ogura. Berbeda dengan Ino, dia sedang menjalankan program dietnya, jadi hanya memesan seporsi takoyaki dan air mineral.

"Sasuke itu anak kelas apa?" Sakura memulai lagi pembicaraanya. Rasa penasarannya tentang Sasuke masih belum hilang, justru semakin bertambah tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Kelas 2-Sains," kata Ino singkat. Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu tertarik membahas Sasuke. Matanya terlihat berputar-putar bingung dan gerak-geriknya agak gugup jika ditanyai sesuatu tentang Sasuke.

"Oh." Sakura hanya balas tersenyum. Tampaknya Ino kurang nyaman dengan obrolan tentang Sasuke, entah kenapa, tapi suatu saat nanti Sakura berniat mencari tahu. Jadi, saat ini dia memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan lagi pertanyaannya. "Hmm, _itadakimasu_!"

"_Itadakimasu_!" Ino mulai menyantap satu per satu takoyakinya dengan suapan besar.

"Oh iya, kayaknya emang gue bagusnya bikin cerita kome—"

"Permisi."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara bertipe agak ngebas memotong ocehan Sakura yang sedang asyik-asyiknya. Gadis itu mendongak, dan seketika itu juga tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan sepasang mata elang yang begitu lembut. Untuk sedetik itu, rasanya dunia Sakura berhenti berputar. Ia tidak dapat merasakan detak jantungnya, aliran darahnya, bahkan setiap hembusan napasnya terasa begitu kebas. Yang ia tahu, saat itu ia telah hanyut dalam sepasang mata lembut itu tanpa bisa kembali ke permukaan.

"Semua kursi habis, dan gue liat di sini kosong."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Antara setengah percaya—tidak percaya, ia mengangguk-angguk. Sasuke! Pangerannya! Duduk di sebelahnya? Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura melompat-lompat saking gembiranya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Ino, wajah Ino terlihat dingin dan pucat, nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Sebenarnya ada apa, sih, antara Sasuke dan Ino?

"Si… silakan duduk," jawab Sakura sambil memperlihatkan senyum termanisnya.

Duh, bisa-bisa makan Sakura jadi nggak konsen. Sebentar-sebentar rasanya ia ingin terus-terusan melirik Sasuke, memerhatikan cara makan cowok itu dan… mungkin menirunya. Hihihi, norak abis. Mungkin ini saatnya menirukan jurus makan yang pernah diajarkan okaasannya dulu, yaitu makan pelan dan hati-hati. Setidaknya kalau dia makan tanpa ada sisa makanan yang belepotan di sekitar mulutnya, Sasuke akan sedikit terkesima.

"Gue udah selesai, nih, Sak. Mau balik sekarang, nggak?" Ino melirik ke arah makanan Sakura yang masih banyak dan nggak habis-habis. Kalau saja sekarang nggak ada Sasuke di sini, mungkin Ino udah ngakak sehabis-habisnya demi melihat tampang Sakura yang culun banget waktu lagi akting makan kayak gini.

"Eh, aduh, gue belum selesai, nih. Tungguin bentar, ya?" rajuk Sakura sambil lirik-lirik ke arah Sasuke. Cowok itu hanya diam, tampaknya tidak terpengaruh samasekali.

Tiba-tiba, sewaktu Sakura mau ngambil es ogura-nya…

"UHUK!"

Pangeran di sebelahnya keselek kuah sup karena makan terburu-buru. "Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk!" Dia berusaha menepuk-nepuk dadanya sambil dengan panik meminum air di depannya. Dan, bisa dipastikan… Sakura panik banget.

"Eh, aduh, tisu, tisu! Mana tisu?!" Sakura buru-buru mencari tisu ke sana ke mari kayak cacing kepanasan.

"UHUK-UHUK!" Ternyata keseleknya Sasuke belum sembuh juga, Sakura makin panik sejadi-jadinya. Dia buru-buru lari ke luar kantin dan melesat secepat kilat ke koperasi. Nggak sampai semenit, dia udah balik lagi membawa sekotak tisu besar dan langsung disodorkan ke arah Sasuke. Ino yang melihatnya tidak sanggup menahan tawa lagi, dia ngakak kenceng banget sampai Sasuke yang keseleknya udah mau berhenti jadi kaget dan keselek lagi.

"Aduh, gimana, nih, keseleknya belum sembuh juga? Gue ambilin air mineral lagi, ya?" Sakura langsung berlari dan kembali membawa segelas air putih. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sasuke langsung menenggaknya sampai habis.

"UHUK!"

"HAH? Belum sembuh juga?!" teriak Sakura kaget. Sekarang, perhatian seisi kantin jadi berpusat pada Sasuke yang masih keselek dan Sakura yang muter-muter kebingungan di sekitarnya. Ino makin ngakak sambil megangin perutnya yang mulai keram.

"Sebentar!" Tiba-tiba Sakura mendapatkan ide. Ia kemudian mengambil posisi di belakang Sasuke, bersiap melayangkan pukulan ke punggungnya, tapi kemudian sebelah tangan Sasuke terangkat ke udara.

"Ud..ah, stop! Uhuk! Gu… gue, udah baikan. Uhuk!" sergahnya terbata-bata.

Detik itu juga Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menarik napas lega sambil mengecek kembali kondisi Sasuke. Ternyata memang benar, pangerannya sudah mendingan meskipun jujur, tampangnya sekarang kucel banget. Mukanya merah, banjir keringat, dan yang paling sulit diterima adalah… ingusnya meler. Wajah Sasuke jadi _absurd _banget, bikin Sakura kepengin ngakak habis-habisan.

Baru saja ketika Sakura akan menawarkan air mineral lagi, tiba-tiba suasana kantin jadi riuh. Tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai terdengar di setiap sudut, mengelu-elukan nama Sasuke dan Sakura yang langsung membuat masing-masing pemilik nama itu jadi _sweatdrop _dan salah tingkah. Ino tambah ngakak, dia malah jeprat-jepret pakai kamera ponselnya.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued**_

Saya nggak bisa berhenti mikirin hal-hal konyol waktu nulis fic ini :D

Bersediakah _review?_

Salam —UHUK!


End file.
